


Welcome Home

by kaijoskopycat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, v things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijoskopycat/pseuds/kaijoskopycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise has the chance of a lifetime in his modeling career but all he wants to do is build his new home with Aomine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent fluff. Because AoKise fluff and why not.
> 
> -V

"But I–"

"This shoot will be in the biggest magazine worldwide, Kise-kun." 

"Yes, but–"

"You’re telling me you’re going to turn down one of the biggest marketing chances that will help your career skyrocket?"

"No, but I–"

"Then you’ll do it?"

"I–"

"Cause I’ve already booked it. There will be a shoot or an interview every day starting next week. Almost all day. It might be better for you to stay in a hotel some of the days so make room in your schedule for it."

Kise frowned, but nodded. His manager knew about his recent move. So recent, in fact, everything was still packed in boxes. They were sleeping on a mattress on the floor, Aomine and himself. The thought alone made his frown curve into a smile. 

_I’m living with Aominecchi!_

They had made plans to unpack and set up the apartment the following week, but Kise’s work obligations severely cut into that time. He picked up his phone when he heard the ping of a received email. One quick glance at his schedule and he knew he wouldn’t be home long enough to unpack a single box. With a sigh of resignation, he sent Aomine a text. 
    
    
     **Sent to: Daiki** **(^・^)Chu♪**  
    
    [text]: I'm forwarding you my schedule for next week  
    
    [text]: I don't think I can help with unpacking (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

His current photo shoot began the moment he placed his phone down and he had no chance to read the return text until it finished. Even then, he was rushing home on the hope that Aomine was still awake, despite the lateness. The ace had been practicing with his new team and, even with his endless amounts of energy, even Aomine was run ragged at the end of the night. 

Their new apartment was on the second floor of a building that wasn’t as ritzy as Kise was used to (Aomine insisted they don’t live in faux luxury), but they could have lived in a box for all he cared. He was with Aomine. Anywhere could be called home with the ace around. 

He slipped his key into the lock and tried to hide the stupid-happy grin that plastered to his face. It would take a while for him to get used to walking into the shared home. The space was decidedly empty. Boxes lined the walls and the couch Kise had picked had obviously come in the mail that day. Aomine had positioned it in the living space exactly where Kise had indicated he wanted it. 

_He remembered!_

Tears filled his eyes, always overly emotional. As he wiped them away, he sidestepped the couch and shrugged his bag off near the armrest. He could almost hear the faint snore coming from the bedroom and his smile instantly faltered. A quick glance at his watch and he knew he was home later than intended. 

He found the ace sprawled across nearly the entirety of the mattress. If Kise left him alone, he took up more space then both of them combined. The blond let loose a silent chuckle as he stripped down to his boxers and pushed the ace to the side. 

"Dead weight," he huffed, collapsing against Aomine’s side. He nestled his head against the ace’s shoulder and turned a weary gaze on the peaceful face. "Somehow I knew you’d be asleep," he said softly as he pushed his body upward to press a kiss to Aomine’s cheek. "Guess I won’t be getting my ‘welcome home’."

Aomine left him a note the next morning. 
    
    
    Ryouta,  
    
    Had an interview early this morning. Know your shoot starts at 10. Made you a boxed lunch. Hope I didn't fuck up the food.   
    
    -D

Kise saved that note. And every note for each consecutive day he was home after. 

They never got the chance to catch one another during their free time. Aomine’s interview did not yield a job, but it led to many more interviews after the initial break through. Prospective jobs and long practices kept the ace away during the day and Kise’s photo shoots were scheduled later and later to accommodate television appearances and interviews in the morning.

Communication through text and phone could only take them so far. Kise craved Aomine’s touch, the sound of his voice, the feel of his breath against his skin. Nights in the hotel were much lonelier than he imagined them being. He felt cold and rarely got the proper sleep needed. His makeup artist complained about bags under his eyes.

When the week finally ended, Kise counted down the minutes during the ride home until he could collapse upon their floor mattress and curl up against the ace’s side. Too many nights in a hotel made him crave the little things. He had complained about his back and how uncomfortable it was to sleep on the floor, but now that bed was all he wanted. 

The car he’d been sent home in finally pulled up to his apartment building. He tossed the driver a generous tip and gave his thanks for the ride before bounding up the steps, heavy bag in tow. He fumbled with the keys before finally pushing open the door. 

His bag fell to the ground with a heavy thud and his jaw dropped. The boxes that had decorated the room only a week before were not where to be seen. The pictures Kise had chosen of their teammates, their family members, and several of them together lined the walls. The television was anchored to the wall opposite the couch and the coffee table Kise had been fawning over was positioned before said couch and topped with a bowl his mother had given them as a house warming gift. 

He took a tentative step inside and glanced in the direction of the kitchen. Though he could only see a slim portion of the room from his vantage point, he noticed the counters were not as bare as they had been. Small appliances were set up, and there was even a kettle on the stove. The faint smell of his favorite tea wafted through the room. 

The door finally clicked shut behind him and he continued down the short hallway to the bedroom. The mattress he had expected to collapse upon was no longer on the floor. The sturdy bed frame had been built and stood at the center of the room, framed by an end table on each end, one with a Mai-chan magazine beneath the small lamp, the other set with an alarm clock and Kise’s favorite picture of the pair of them.

The beat of his heart was so loud, so erratic, that he didn’t even hear the ace step up behind him. He was alerted to his presence when arms wrapped around his waist and pulled his back flush against the hard chest he was so familiar with. 

"Aominecchi, you–" 

"I thought you’d want a real home to come back to."

Kise choked back a quiet sob and nodded. “I love it,” he whispered. 

Aomine chuckled and pressed his lips against a tear damped cheek. “Welcome home, Ryouta.”


End file.
